


I Like Your Voice

by Gateway_To_Orange



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Detective Corpse and Sykkuno, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Imposter kills, M/M, Protective Corpse, Shy Sykkuno, The Skeld (Among Us), lots of cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gateway_To_Orange/pseuds/Gateway_To_Orange
Summary: Corpse instantly felt connected to Sykkuno and knew he would do anything to protect him, and when they discover that there are imposters among them Corpse proves how much he cares for Sykkuno.Together they hunt down the imposters and hope they can keep each other alive.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	I Like Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever, so I hope you guys like it!

It was only Corpse’s third time on a ship like this. The last two times he didn’t do a whole lot to help his other crew members, he mainly just hid and did his tasks silently. He would only contribute little bits of information during their daily meetings. He didn’t like speaking out much because he hated the sound of his own voice. He hated how deep it was, it made people afraid of him, or not take him serious enough. When he started taking these missions he just didn’t speak unless he had to. 

While on these space journeys Corpse dealt with enough stress worrying about aliens taking over his body that he didn’t have time to worry about other people. It didn’t help that he still felt guilty when anybody died, even if he had never spoken to them before. The aliens want to take over ships and inhabit the planet that the ship lands on. They want to take over the galaxy, and it’s workers like Corpse that keep that from happening. 

However this new ship that Corpse was assigned to was different than the others he had been on. This crew seemed to already know each other which was odd because Corpse never knew anybody on his last two ships, but when Corpse heard a man talk with a very strong Irish accent he instantly recognized who the owner of that voice was. 

“Sean? What are you doing here?”

The man in a blue space suit turned and immediately took of his helmet and gave Corpse a very big smile. 

“Corpse man! How did you end up here?” Sean quickly left the previous conversation he was in and walked over to Corpse. 

“I asked you first, you said you would never end up doing this job.”

“I decided I wanted to help people and this seemed like the best way to do it. So I enlisted and here I am!”

Corpse couldn’t believe he actually had a friend on this ship. His excitement was short lived however when he remembered how easy it is to die on these ships. He didn’t want to think about Sean meeting that kind of fate. 

“That’s really cool man, I’m glad to actually have a friend up here.”

Sean gave Corpse a big smile and then threw his arm around him and started leading him into a cafeteria like room that was filled with several other people in colored suits. 

“Corpse, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Corpse.”, A few people turned and acknowledged the new person in the group, “Alright I gotta go finish talking to Rae I’ll see you around buddy!”

Sean was gone before Corpse could even return the valediction. Corpse looked around the room at his new crew, most of them were absorbed in conversations. Corpse slowly moved into the corner of the room and prepared for another terrifying, and silent journey. He was just about to leave and go find a quiet corner to hide in when a man in a cyan colored suit approached him. 

“I’m Toast.”

“Uhh, nice to meet you Toast.” 

“Alright listen I know everyone on this ship except for you, so I’ve got my eyes on you.”

Corpse could already tell that Toast was not a person to argue with. 

“Well since you know everyone, you mind telling me who’s who?”

“I can do that, but just know I won’t hesitate to throw you out of the air lock if it comes to it.”

“Got it.” 

Corpse didn’t know what to make of this guy yet, but he knew not to piss him off.

“So the girl in red is Rae, you really don’t want her to be mad at you. The girl in brown next to her is Poki.” 

Corpse looked at both girls and thought they both looked friendly. He was once again reminded of how many of these people could be dead in just a few days if things were to go wrong. 

“The three idiots over there are Dream, George and Sapnap, and I have no idea where-”

Toast was cut off as a man in a purple suit busted through the door.

“Karl! I told you to stop going around the ship on your own, it makes you look suspicious.” The man in a pink suit yelled.

“I’m sorry Sappy, I just wanted to find a good place for us to… hide.” Karl said with a big smirk on his face.

Sapnap rushed over to Karl and put his hand over his mouth. “Karl! There are people present, shut your mouth!”

“Why don’t you do it for me.” Karl said with a smirk and then Sapnap gasped and dragged him back over to their group. 

Corpse turned around to continue his conversation with Toast, but he saw that Toast wore a very annoyed face.

“So that is Sapnap and Karl, and they are a lot to handle at first, you can tell by my face that it never really gets easier. Anyways,” Toast pointed towards a man sitting by himself at one of the cafeteria tables in back, “that’s Sykkuno.”

At the mention of his name Sykkuno turned around and smiled at Toast and Corpse. When Corpse saw Sykkuno’s face he felt his heart stop. He had never seen anyone so pretty, and he was frozen in place just staring at him. Corpse already felt very protective over the man even though they haven’t even exchanged a greeting. 

“Well I should really get back to Rae and Poki, don’t forget though I’ve still got my eyes on you.”

Toast chuckled to himself and walked back in the direction of the girls. Corpse barely heard Toast over the sound of his own heartbeat. The name Sykkuno was bouncing around in his head and he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Corpse decided he needed to speak to Sykkuno right now, but he was very worried about what Sykkuno would think of his voice. He didn’t know what he would do if he scared Sykkuno with his strange voice. 

Corpse slowly approached the table that Sykkuno was sitting at, when he was close enough he took the seat right next to the man. He had no clue what to say and was about to panic about his entire existence. Corpse thought a simple hello was the best way to go. Right as he was finally going to open his mouth and speak, Sykkuno turned his head and locked eyes with Corpse. He froze, Sykkuno had beautiful eyes and Corpse quickly got lost in them and forgot what he was going to say. 

Sykkuno was looking at Corpse wide eyed, probably because a stranger was suddenly sitting next to him. Corpse realized he needed to say something quick before he freaked Sykkuno out even more with his staring, but Sykkuno beat him to it.

“Uhh hey there.” Corpse’s heart swelled when he heard Sykkuno’s sweet voice. He was wrong before, Sykkuno’s voice was the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“Hey.” Corpse was already getting mad at himself for only being able to respond with one word. 

“Woah! Your voice is so interesting.” Corpse was taken aback by not receiving the rejection he was sure he was going to get. 

“Is that a good interesting, or a bad interesting.”

“Oh geez! Definently in a good way! I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.” Sykkuno started to panic and Corpse found his worry incredibly endearing. 

Corpse couldn’t believe that someone with the voice of an angel actually liked the sound of his demon-like voice. 

“It doesn’t creep you out of anything?”

“What? No, of course not. It’s so deep and mysterious. I like it.” Sykkuno had a slight blush to his cheeks but Corpse told himself he was just imagining things. 

“Thank you Sykkuno, I like your voice too.” Corpse was spotting the exact same blush as Sykkuno. 

“Thanks umm… what’s your name by the way?”

“Corpse.” 

“Well thank you Corpse.”

Corpse was wrong again, when Sykkuno said his name he almost died. That is truly the best sound in the world. Corpse was falling hard for Sykkuno and he had only spoke to him for a few minutes. Nothing like this has ever happened to him and he really didn’t want to mess it up. 

Sykkuno finally broke their staring contest, “So it must be pretty weird getting on a ship with a crew that already knows each other.”

“It actually is I’ve never known anyone on my past missions. How exactly does that happen?”

Sykkuno looked at Corpse with a sad expression on his face and Corpse instantly felt bad for asking a question that drew that response from Sykkuno. 

“Well Toast, Rae, Sean, and I have been together for a very long time, we’ve all managed to stay alien free and I guess the mission assignment crew think we work well together,” Sykkuno laughed fondly and smiled in the direction of his friends, “Poki showed up on a mission with us one day and his been paired with us ever since. As for Dream and his group of friends we just met them a couple weeks ago, but so far they are pretty cool.”

Sykkuno’s face suddenly turned very sad and Corpse wanted to hug him. 

“We used to have two other people in our group. Courage and Brooke, we lost them a couple months ago,” Sykkuno stopped to gather himself so he could stop the tears from falling. He quickly cleared his throat and continued, “Sapnap convinced his boyfriend Karl to join up so now he’s a part of our crew, and he’s really funny.”

Corpse hated that Sykkuno had to go through something so heartbreaking. He was just about to try and cheer him up when Sykkuno suddenly remembered something. 

“Oh Corpse, now you can be apart of our group too!”

Corpse smiled at how adorable this man was, “I hope I can be here for awhile.” 

“Of course you can! I think you’d be a great part of our crew.”

Corpse couldn’t believe how lucky he was that he seemed to have finally found a group of people he can actually trust. He just hoped nothing bad would happen to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please let me know what you think of it, and what you think is going to happen next. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has any helpful tips for writing please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
